A Good Sort of Sick
by Fivelettered
Summary: An off-shoot story from my fic A Craving. Spock decides to do some research about Uhura's disease and it affects his sleeping. Completely smutty S/U.


Spock fell asleep late that night, finding himself too worried about Uhura to stop thinking. She would probably recover quickly, he knew. But, she still was very sick, and she had created collateral damage with attacking Kirk, someone he considered a close friend as well as his colleague.

He had spent the night reading about her disease, and about the possible after-effects. It was simple to recover from, but things such as biting to draw blood and enjoying the sight, smell and _taste_ of it may last for a few weeks. However, this will be without any real craving for it.

As it was essentially the Terran kind of vampirism, which people assumed was unable to happen until they discovered the plants on other planets, he read a little about the history of the fantasy. He was surprised that many people found the Terran vampire sensual and incredibly sexy. He even watched a few clips from very old movies and television shows. There was a recent one, _Perfectly Sick_, which was undeniably ridiculous to Spock. The cast consisted of those who were infected with the same plant virus Uhura was, but lived with it, not seeking out a cure. The show was hypersexual, with a lot of shirtless men and women and passionate sex scenes. While he remained interested through the episode he watched, he didn't find it nearly as interesting as seeing it in Uhura.

When he slipped into dreaming, his dream was anything but the normal fare.

_He was sitting on his bed meditating when he heard his door chime. When he went to go check the door to see who would be visiting him, his view screen showed it was Uhura, wearing a long, black dress he had seen her in before. She looked intently into the camera, not bothering to check around the halls for other crew._

"_Nyota?" She was usually asleep when he meditated._

_He opened the door and rushed her inside, to which she put up no resistance against. Her eyes were normal, but something about her seemed off still. He put a lock onto the door and looked at her quizzically._

"_Why are you out of medbay? You are still recovering."_

_She remained silent, but her lips were apart. He realized what was off about her. She was giving him the same look she had when she was aroused. Uhura pulled him close and stroked his bare chest, stroking a finger across his nipples gently._

"_Spock…", she began, in a voice very unlike her. It was breathy and seductive, and he felt his erection beginning to grow. _

"_Nyota…you need to recover", he whispered in response. Spock wanted to hold her and kiss her, but would hold back his desire until he figured out what was going on._

"_Darling…I need you…" Her lips hovered over the skin of his chest and up to his neck, breathing gently over it. Her cool breath was welcomed on Spock's skin, and he shivered at her continued touch._

_She nibbled at his ear and he could feel himself coming undone. He stroked her back gently, then her bare arms._

"_I need you to _fuck_ me…", she moaned into his ear._

_Spock gently brushed her shoulders, accidentally pulling down the straps of her dress from her shoulders, letting it puddle onto the floor. She was naked underneath it. Spock took alarm at the sight of her. He was completely unsure where she came from like this, but put the question to the side. He responded to her nudity by kissing her passionately, brushing his hands over her breasts as she moaned into his mouth._

"_I want to please you, Nyota."_

_Uhura put her lips to Spock's neck, kissing and sucking the crook. He spread her legs slightly with his hand and began to rub at her clit. His senses were blurring, with the smell of her perfume and her sex flooding him. She moaned softly into his neck, and he closed his eyes, taking one of her legs to wrap around him while he continued. He stifled his shout into a groan as she bit his upper arm, and Uhura began to suck blood away from him. Spock slipped two fingers in her in response. It was a new sensation, in between pleasure and pain. She came up to face him and he took notice of her mouth, splattered with emerald. Her lips were slack again, and she licked them clean slowly. His arousal grew more painful at the sight._

"_Take me", she growled._

_Without a second thought, he pulled down his pajama pants and briefs and stepped out of them, picking up her lithe frame and putting her back to a wall. He kissed her hard against it, tasting her skin and his blood mingled. He quickly found her entrance and pushed into her, eliciting an impassioned moan from Uhura._

"_What do you need?", he said in a soft tone._

"_Be rough with me…"_

_Spock started thrusting into her hard, relishing in Uhura's noises of satisfaction. She wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing his back limitedly as he picked up his pace. She went back to his wound and sucked out more of his blood, laughing a bit as she came up bloodier each time. He was frenzied, seeing his blood drip down her chin and neck, her back arching and rubbing herself while he pounded into her. She felt amazing and he was losing his control. Her body felt hotter than he ever had felt before, and though it was the strangest sexual experience they had, it was great. Uhura was bouncing in his arms, with a big grin on her face._

"_More…I'm almost there", she cried out._

_Spock took his hand to finish rubbing her, moving hers away and holding her close with the other arm, feeling her body beginning to quiver around him. She finished with a near scream, her legs quaking around his hips. Seeing her orgasm made him finish as well, unable to hold back a final loud groan as he released into her._

_When he was able to think again, he kissed her bloody lips, wiping away the trickles from her face._

When Spock woke up, he was sticky with sweat and his lower garments needed a wash. He wouldn't visit Uhura until the dream was a distant memory.


End file.
